Confess or Dismiss
by Divine Heart
Summary: After hearing a woman's seductive message to InuYasha (Kagome's Boyfriend), Kagome calls her favorite TV show "Confess or Dismiss". At the show, will InuYasha confess his secret? & What does Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Miroku, & Sango have to do with it?
1. Suspicions

Disclaimer: Does not own any characters from Inu Yasha.

Ratings: PG-13 ~For Language~

A/N: This is my first InuYasha fic, so please go easy on me when reviewing. 

  
  
  


**CONFESS OR DISMISS** by: Divine-Heart

  
  
  


~**Chapter 1: Suspicions**~

  
  
  


The day was warm and breezy. The sun laid brightly in the light blue sky, revealing the vibrant green color of the trees and grass. The birds sang short beautiful melodies, while the squirrels played around under the trees.

Kagome Higurashi hummed happily as she walked gracefully down the sidewalk, feeling the wind blowing through her long, raven hair. She felt like dancing around but decided to just keep her composure and not attract people's attention.

Today was her birthday and she felt good inside. Why shouldn't she, after being surprised with a birthday party at her best friend's house; she felt so special...loved. Her life was perfect. She had a best friend named Sango who remembers her special day, a boyfriend who loves her and tells her _'she's his angel'_, and a family whose always there for her no matter what. Oh, her life couldn't be anymore perfect than what it was. Kagome's lips crept into a smile as she reminisced about this.

While walking closer to her apartment building, Kagome searched through her small brown purse and took out her bunch of keys. When she arrived in front of the building, she fiddled through her keys, to find the apartment key. When she found it, her keys somehow slipped from her hand and dropped to the floor. She cursed to herself, as she bended down to retrieve the keys again. 

When she stood up, the building door opened and a woman stepped out. The woman saw Kagome and held the door for her. "Thanks!" Kagome said to the woman, as she went inside the building. '_What a nice person_' Kagome thought, and stepped into the elevator and pressed a button to go up. 

Coming out of the elevator and into the fifth floor, Kagome walked down through the long, bright hallway, toward the end. When she appeared in front of her apartment door '528', she slipped a key in and then the door opened. 

She walked into the living room, feeling happy she was home again. Kagome placed her bag and keys onto the small glass table, in front of her leather black couch. Then she went into the small narrow kitchen near her, and opened the fridge to grab a can of soda. After she flipped opened her can of coke, she wandered if her boyfriend was in his room, maybe taking a nap. "InuYasha!...InuYasha! Are you back from work!" she called out, but with no response. 

After drinking the last drop of her soda, she deposited it into the trashcan next to her. She walked out of the kitchen and towards a room, where InuYasha might be in. She opened the door, to see a figure lying on the bed peacefully. The room was dim, so she could see him and his surroundings. 

Kagome walked in slowly, not to wake up her sleeping boyfriend. She stood above him, watching him, as he laid on his back with his head resting on his hands. Kagome smiled and turned to leave, but stopped when her boyfriend called out, "Hey Kagome, back already?" Kagome turned around to face him, noticing that he wasn't asleep. 

InuYasha got up into a sitting position and gestured Kagome to sit next to him; Kagome obeyed. When she sat down, she gazed at his handsome face, with his beautiful honey colored eyes staring intently into her own and his silky white hair slicked back into a low ponytail.

She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, which revealed his built, muscle abs. "Yep, I just came back from Sango's house. She surprised me with a birthday party when I arrived there in the morning. Her's and my family, Miroku, and other people she knew were there, it was so fun!...." Kagome said, excitingly. InuYasha just nodded, hearing his girlfriend lecturing about her day's events. "So, how was your day, InuYasha?" Kagome asked. 

InuYasha hesitated for a moment before speaking, "It was good." He nodded. 

"Did you decide to leave from work early? I thought it was till 9 pm. Its only 3:30." Kagome asked, curiosity known in her voice. 

InuYasha looked down and observed his hands, as if it was the most fascinating things in the world. "I had important things to do." Was InuYasha's response. 

Kagome studied him and wandered what things he had to do, "What--"  

"Uh, Kagome, I got something for you." InuYasha immediately interrupted, not letting Kagome finish what she had to say.

InuYasha opened a bag, that laid next to the bed and took out a small, rectangle box. The box was covered in a red, heart designed gift wrapper, with a white bow tied on top of it. He gave it to Kagome that had a surprise expression on her face. "Happy birthday." InuYasha said. Kagome opened the gift and took out a beautiful diamond chain that had a small, golden heart pendant in the center. She read the small words embedded on the heart that said, _'I love you, Darling_'. 

Kagome felt a knot form in her throat, as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't say anything at the moment, but just stared at the necklace in her hand. Kagome threw her arms around InuYasha's neck and gave him a long, passionate kiss. 

(After a minute) Kagome was the first to break the kiss, and InuYasha could see the previous tears that had stained her face. "I love you, InuYasha. I love you so much." 

InuYasha placed a hand on top of Kagome's. Kagome looked at him, but something was missing. He kept on turning away from her, like he was hiding something. "What's wrong, InuYasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, with a worried voice. ***Ring Ring.... Ring Ring....*** The phone could be heard from the living room. InuYasha hastily got up to get the phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night... Kagome went to the kitchen to grab some ice cream to eat. She couldn't sleep for some reason because something was bothering her. So she decided to get some ice cream to cool her brain off. She sat down on her black couch and flipped on the TV, with the remote that was lying on the table. Maybe this can relax her mind. 

She used her spoon she grabbed from the kitchen, then took a chunk of her Chocolate-chip vanilla ice cream, and shoved it into her mouth. 

_'What was wrong with InuYasha today? He acted so strangely around me after I asked him why he came back so early. This wasn't like him; he was always the talkative and energetic type of guy. Did I say something wrong to make him act so weird?_' Kagome's mind began to reel over these thoughts and felt her head start to ache. 

She sighed, putting down her Ice cream container on the table, and rested her head on the pillow next to her. ***Ring, Ring.....Ring, Ring*** Kagome jumped up in a sitting position at the sound of the phone, nearly flipping the table in front of her. Who the hell would be calling this late at night; She looked at her wristwatch '_12:59 am'_. She felt so lazy to pickup the phone from the wall near her. Kagome pressed a button on her message machine, which was laying on the table, to find out who was calling. 

(Beep) ~A woman's voice~ "_Hi. Its me. I just wanted to let you know about our little get together today. It was the best thing that ever happened to me.  *_Starts to giggle_* I was really hoping you would of agreed with me to come over my house, so our time together would've been longer. But, you had the urge to rush me out of your place thinking she was coming anytime soon. I guess you didn't want us to get caught up in the act. Does she still believe that you actually work till 9pm? That bitch is so clueless and I'm wandering why you're still with her. And you still haven't shown me a picture of her; so when I see her, I'll tell her to fuck off  *_Starts to laugh_*.  But anyway, I'll call later and maybe we can discuss our upcoming plans. Smooches._" (Beep) 

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. Maybe it was a wrong number or something. Kagome felt as if her heart was smashed with a hammer (hypothetically). Every part of her body became numb and she couldn't move an inch. She froze there, staring blankly at the tv in front of her. _'InuYasha would never cheat on me, he loves me a lot to even try...or would he?_' Kagome felt a mixture of anger and hurt inside of her, but her face was expressionless to tell. _'Why, InuYasha?_'

~Television~ "Is your lover acting strangely or suspicious around you lately? Do you feel like he or she is keeping a secret and wont tell you? If you feel like your lover is hiding a secret that you want him or her to confess to you, please call:  1-200-CON-FESS." 

Kagome brought her attention to the TV. That talk show she always watched for fun "Confess or Dismiss" was on. She wrote down the number on a scrap paper she found and walked over to the phone, built into the wall. _'Maybe I need to know the truth_' Was all Kagome thought to herself, as she dialed up the number she wrote down. She heard it ring twice before somebody picked up, "Hello, Confess or Dismiss operator, may I help you?" 

-------------------------------------------- 

A/N: So did you like it? The first chapter has finally ended. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter so far. Again, please go easy on me; this is my first InuYasha fic. 


	2. Dishonesty and FlashBacks of the Past

Disclaimer: Does not own any characters from Inu Yasha.

Ratings: PG-13 ~For Language~

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! It makes me feel, um, well, uh…. Happy! Yeah, that's the word. Now moving on with the chappie. 

**CONFESS OR DISMISS** by: Divine-Heart

~**Chapter 2: Dishonesty and Flashbacks of the Past**~

Kagome woke up at the sound of the birds chirping nearby out her window. The sun illuminated the room with its bright rays, revealing its morning sky. Kagome mumbled a few words, feeling so exhausted from last night. She got up and spread her arms out, letting a big yawn escape from her mouth.

A Saturday morning it was, the day before it was time to appear on the big show. Kagome grinned evilly as she walked out of her room, opposite of InuYasha's. She stood in front of his door which was slightly opened, and sighed. Then she turned away and opened another door that revealed to be the bathroom. She stepped into the small compartment and closed the door after her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome felt fresh and squeaky cleaned. Her wavy hair blow-dried and combed down, leaving it to flow freely down her shoulders. Wearing a blue tank top with a light blue denim jeans, she walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen.

Taking out the needed materials and ingredients, Kagome started frying eggs and toasted some bread. When it was all done, she placed the food onto her plate and poured in a glass of orange juice. 

She began to hear footsteps coming closer to her. She turned her head to see InuYasha walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Kagome grabbed her food and attempted to walk out the kitchen, but InuYasha spoke out, "I thought I smelt something cooking," InuYasha glanced up from the fridge to Kagome. "I see that you made breakfast, so where's mine?" 

Kagome glared at him. '_Who the hell does he think I am? Do I look like a fucking maid to him?'_ "Does it look like I made your breakfast?" She raised her plate in view. "No I did not, so go make your own." Kagome added, and walked out to the living room. It surprised InuYasha to hear her speak to him that way. 

Kagome sat down on the couch, and started munching on her food. It felt good to tell it right to his face. 

Moments later, Kagome felt somebody sit next to her. She didn't turn to look at him but continued eating. Kagome could sense InuYasha staring at her and was getting a little annoyed by it. "Is there something you want?" She asked, coldly. InuYasha didn't respond, but ignored her question and flicked on the TV. 

InuYasha flipped several channels until he stopped it on a sports channel. Kagome placed her plate down on the table, after eating the last bite of her toasted sandwich. She stretched her arms out, feeling relieved that she wasn't hungry anymore. 

Kagome glared at the TV, hated what was playing. She never did like to watch football but InuYasha loved it. She snatched the remote from his hand and turned it to a soap opera.

"Hey! I was watching that!" InuYasha whined. 

Kagome rolled her eyes; and made a look on her face that read '_she didn't give a damn'_. 

"Aww, poor baby!" Kagome whined, mockingly. 

InuYasha glared at Kagome, then turned his attention back to the TV.

"Why are you acting like a stubborn bitch today? What did I do to you?" InuYasha asked, not caring what her reaction would be.

Kagome's jaw dropped in shock and the remote slipped away from her hand '_Did he just call me a bitch?'_ Kagome thought, blankly. 

"Anyway, I'm going over to Miroku's house in an hour. We're going to, uh, help his dad fix his motorcycle, the Harley." InuYasha explained. He scratched his nose, trying to ignore the fact that Kagome was angry with him. 

Kagome calmed herself, resisting the urge to smack InuYasha right in the face. She reminded herself that she had upcoming plans for him and wasn't going to act as the villain here. 

"Oh, really. Since you like to help and WORK all the time, I'm coming with you. In fact, I'm assisting to help you guys fix the Harley, if you don't mind. This should be so much fun!" Kagome said excitingly, placating a fake happy look on her face. 

InuYasha looked at Kagome as if she was some kind maniac. The sudden change of emotion was weird enough for him. "Yes I do mind! There's a lot to fix and besides, you're going to get in the way. No offence but, we don't need a lady helping us do a man's work." InuYasha pleaded, getting up from his sitting position and walking off into his room.

_'Yeah right, you lying jerk!'_ Kagome thought to herself. She wasn't going to let him off that easily. Remembering the message she heard last night made her just want leave InuYasha and not ever wanting to see him again. But her undying love for him made her just want to cry and forget about what happened. 

A tear ran down her cheek, caressing her soft, pale skin. _If InuYasha was cheating, what did she do to make him unfaithfully do that to her? And what did the other girl have that Kagome didn't have? Does he even love her anymore?_ Kagome was going to find out sooner or later, and hopefully InuYasha will tell the truth. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome walked into a large property with her hands crossed, as she appeared in front of a large white house. She puffed, thinking about the previous argument with InuYasha, if she should come along or not. Tired of hearing his girlfriend's retorts, he gave up with no other choice but to take Kagome with him. 

She looked behind her to see InuYasha still in his car, now talking on what looked like his cell phone. But whom is he talking to? 

Kagome pressed the doorbell a couple of times and waited. Suddenly, the door flew open; revealing a boy wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a baggy black shirt that said in white prints '**_Play Boy_**'. The boy's short dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, revealing his small golden-earrings on both of his ears. 

Miroku smiled when he saw Kagome standing in front of him. "My girlfriend's lovely and beautiful companion came to see if I was in good condition for this Saturday noon? Or did you come to torture the hell out of me today. Which one is it?" He asked sweetly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled back. "Well Miroku, the second guess sounds more reasonable, don't you think? No, I just came here with InuYasha because he told me that you guys were going to fix your dad's Harley or something. So I came along to help. Is that okay with you?" Kagome asked, glancing back to still see InuYasha in his car. 

Miroku looked over to where Kagome was focusing her attention. He saw InuYasha in his red, Mercedes Benz sports car, parked along the sidewalk in front of the house.

"Well, um, I don't have any problems with you volunteering. But did he actually tell you that we're fixing my father's bike today?" Miroku asked, with a confused expression on his face.

Kagome nodded, still glancing back. "I'm curious to know why because we fixed it two weeks ago. The bike is working fine now and might I add, brilliantly. My father just rode it out three hours ago, probably trying to attract ladies along the way." Miroku explained while rubbing his chin, wondering what else his dad was intended to do.

"What!! Two weeks ago! But he told me you needed help today." Kagome yelled. Miroku slowly shook his head sideways. 

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see whose it was. Yes of course, it was that egotistical boyfriend of hers, InuYasha. "What up, Miroku. How's it going?" InuYasha greeted, coolly. Kagome looked away, not wanted to see her so-called boyfriend's face. 

"Its been good, nothing much...." Miroku responded. And so, Miroku and InuYasha began chatting about their previous day events. 

Kagome snuck her left hand in InuYasha's black jeans pocket and took out something. InuYasha looked down to see what Kagome took out, until he realized she grabbed his car keys. Before he could ask why, Kagome fled to his car and entered into the driver's seat. 

InuYasha could hear the car start, and began running towards it, to stop the mad Kagome. The car loudly screeched leaving skid marks behind it, as she quickly fled down the road.

"Kagome, wait!!! Where are you taking my car!!!.... Kagome!!!" InuYasha called after her, as he continued running. InuYasha slowed down, knowing it was too late to stop her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours later, night began to show visibly. Near the busy streets of Tokyo, there was huge property with a mansion occupying it. In the mansion, was a man sitting in his dining area, typing furiously on his laptop. 

The chandeliers hung high above him, with its bright light showering the large room. The room was designed to look like a royalty's dining area. Candles had lain stationary on the huge, long, burgundy table he sat beside in. 

Sesshomaru had less work to do today. He was almost done typing up his speech for the upcoming business convention, for top businessmen all over the world. Although he was known to be one of the fewest young men to own a very successful company, having time for himself and his wife was so rare these days. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(~FlashBack~)

Seven years ago, Sesshomaru's father owned a large company known as the Tagaisho Corporation. His skills of determination and hard work led his business to grow rapidly in a short period of time. He hired about five hundred high-skilled workers, to become employees for his new business. Paparazzi and reporters soon surrounded the building, waiting for the man's appearance to show up. They would ask him questions about his company and his future plans for it. This continued on day after day, until he decided to hire security guards to protect him from them. 

His company also caused his two only sons to become famous throughout the world. In high school, the paparazzi would hide behind the bushes, taking rapid pictures of them. 

They were the most popular kids in their school, and their classmates would surround them wherever they go. Sixteen year-old InuYasha and eighteen year-old Sesshomaru liked their popularity life and enjoyed it as others would. 

Getting girls was no problem for the two half brothers. Their gorgeous looks were so magnetizing to the eye, the ladies would scream or faint if they were touched by one of them (A/N: Don't ask.).

Their father later enrolled them in one of the best colleges. InuYasha majored in engineering, since he loved to fix things that didn't work perfectly. His older brother Sesshomaru was so interested in business, he majored in business administration. 

In Ukiazu College, was where InuYasha met Miroku because of their interest in engineering and soon became best friends. For Sesshomaru, he met a woman that was also majoring in business and later fell in love with her. 

One day, the boys went to visit their father at his mansion. When they arrived, they saw five ambulances and three police vehicles parked along the mansion. They ran into the house and went towards his father's bedroom, where the sulking maids and butlers told them to go. They stopped in front of their father's room, as they saw paramedics rushing to use A.E.D (A/N: Stands for _Automatic Electronic Defibrillator_ - The electronic simulator paramedics use for jumping up somebody's heart or something.)

InuYasha ran in and pushed several paramedics away as he watched his father being treated. His glistened eyes were so saddened at the sight of his father. His father's slumbered figure jolted up each time the electronic device was placed against his chest.

Sesshomaru had displayed no emotion as he watched the whole scene from the doorway.

After several more tries, the paramedics shook their heads, showing no hope for the man's survival. "Mr.Tagaisho is dead." One of them said, along with a sigh.

~After college~

Taking over the Tagaisho Company due to his father's Will, Sesshomaru had proposed and later married the woman he fell in love with.

After his father's death, InuYasha denied his father's Will to become Co-boss of Tagaisho Company. The Company reminded him of his father and made him want to grieve longer. So InuYasha left the mansion, taking no possessions or money his father had left for him in case of his demise. 

InuYasha went to live with Miroku, which Miroku accepted without hesitation. Miroku later introduced his new girlfriend and her close friend, Kagome. One night, Miroku had invited them for dinner at his house. 

They all sat in a huge, beautiful glass dinner table, with steaming foods lined in the center. Miroku proposed a toast with his Wineglass filled with red wine, and the others imitated him with their own. 

InuYasha took a sip of his wine and looked at the girl across from him. There was something about her that couldn't allow him to break off his gaze. 

Kagome smiled nervously as she looked up from her plate to see InuYasha intensely gazing at her. She too locked eyes with his and went on for what seemed like eternity. 

From then on, InuYasha and Kagome got together and soon bought an apartment in which they now live in. (A/N: So, it was a Happy-ever-after story…..Not!!)

(~End of Flashback~)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru closed his laptop and gathered the piles of paper lying on the table. He stood up and walked into another room, where he laid his paper works in a file compartment.

He looked at his time '_8:49_' and knew that he had to get ready and surprise his wife with a special dinner tonight. He had already made reservations at the 'Shikon Noh Tama', one of the riches restaurants in Japan. The last time he took his wife out to dinner was four months ago, when he told one of his associates to take over for one day. 

He past through the corridors and attempted to step in his elevator, but he heard a faint voice call out to him. He turned to see one of his butlers quickly walking towards him from the other end of the hall. The short, old man fidgeted and bowed down when he stood in front him.

"Master Sesshomaru, please excuse me for my interruption, but your wife has written a note for you. She seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere, so she requested me to give this to you." The butler handed him a small envelope, which Sesshomaru took without hesitation.

The butler looked at his master's emotionless face, who opened the envelope and took out the note. He began to read it:

_'Sesshomaru, I received an emergency phone call from a close friend of mine, who told me she was sickly. I informed her that I would come visit at her apartment and also bring one of our hired doctors to treat her if necessary. I'm sure you are pretty busy to have any plans for us tonight, so I wrote this note to let you know where I have gone. I should be coming back around midnight or so, but I will call to let you know I'm all right. See you soon.' _

Sesshomaru crumpled up the note with one hand. The butler could see a glint of anger in Sesshomaru's cold, golden eyes, but his face remained emotionless. "Myoga, I want you to call the 'Shikon Noh Tama' restaurant and cancel the reservations I made for us." 

Myoga bowed, "Yes Master Sesshomaru, I will do that right away." 

"Before you leave, did you see my wife bring one of the doctors with her by any chance?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. 

"N-no, Master Sesshomaru, I just saw her run to the car and drive off." Myoga responded, getting a little nervous by the second. 

Sesshomaru stepped into his elevator and waved his hands, signifying the butler to leave him. Myoga bowed once again and walked off to do his duties. 

Closing its door after him, the elevator slowly accelerated up. Sesshomaru sighed, placing his hands through his long, white hair and rubbing his temples. 

'_When I have little time to spend with my wife and take her out to dinner, she just happens to run off at that exact moment to aid her friend. But I'm a little aware of why she told me she's bringing a doctor along, when Myoga told me she didn't. And who is this close friend of hers that she always go to?' _Sesshomaru thought to himself. 

The elevator suddenly slid open and he stepped out, then walked past a few doors down the hall. He stopped in front of a large double-door room and opened it, stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"See you later Miroku and thanks for the ride back!" InuYasha called out, getting out of Miroku's car, as Miroku pulled up in front of his building. Miroku gave him a slight good-bye wave with his hands and drove off.

InuYasha walked towards the building, but stop when he heard Kagome's voice out of nowhere. "I've been waiting here for you for quite some time. Why hasn't Miroku dropped you off earlier?" InuYasha turned to see Kagome in his car, parked near the building. 

"How long have you been out here?" InuYasha asked, as he began walking toward the car's driver side, where Kagome talked through its open window. 

"You haven't answered my question. Why the HELL did it take you so long to be dropped off!!!?" Kagome raised her voice, getting angry.

"That's your problem so don't get mad at me. Miroku was busy doing other things and was Kind enough to drop me off! Tell me why'd you run and take off with my car in the first place?"

"Get in the car." Kagome said, coldly. She twisted the ignition with the key and the car started. 

"Feh. Why? " InuYasha asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Now get in the car!!!" 

Startled by Kagome's yell, he hastily walked to the passenger side and opened the car door. He hesitated before entering. 

"Lets say we're taking a little trip." Kagome grinned, as she hit the pedal and the car quickly roamed down the road. 

A woman watched as the couple's car left out of sight. She started her SUV (Jeep) as well, and began driving slowly away from the apartment. '_I guess our plans tonight was interrupted by this girl of his. Maybe next time.' _ The woman thought, as she drove off into the dark night.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter was way longer than the first, but it was worth it. I hope you guys liked it and "**Chapter 3- Showtime!**" will be up soon. I'll try not to take long updating. But again for the time being, please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Author's Note

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: 

  
  


This was once an "Authors Note Spoiler" for chapter three, but chapter three has already been posted up. So don't mind this at all. 

Please continue reading and drop a review just to let me know you read it. Thanks! 


	4. Showtime!

Disclaimer: Does not own any characters from Inu Yasha.

Ratings: PG-13 ~For Language~

A/N: Hi again! When you read the chapter, you'll see that the dialogue has changed a little, to make it easier for me to write the whole talk show thing. You might not know what I'm talking about, but you'll see what I mean. Okay, on with the chappie! -_-

**CONFESS OR DISMISS** by: Divine-Heart

~**Chapter 3: Showtime!** ~

"Get up, come on!" Kagome yelled as she attempted to drag InuYasha out the small bed he was laying peacefully on. She snatched the sheeted blanket off of him, and pulled his arms up o he could sit upright. 

InuYasha mumbled out some words that Kagome couldn't right pick up. 

He switched his position to his other side and cupped his hands in a way, as if he was holding an imaginary stuffed bear.

Kagome stared down at the sight of him and tried to suppress a giggle. "InuYasha, get up or else." He stirred around and mumbled out a quick "Feh" before drifting off again.

Kagome through her hand up, tired of this predicament she was in. If he won't wake up she'll make him. 

She examined around the small compartment and found a water pitcher that was half filled with ice water. She grabbed it and walked over to the bed. She held the pitcher above InuYasha's face and poured it out gently, smirking evilly as she saw the figure jump up from the cold substance. 

"What the…" He looked down and realized he was soaking wet. He glowered over to Kagome who was now grinning at him with a pitcher in her hand. "What the Hell is wrong with you!!!" 

"I was trying to wake you up but you were so busy in La La land, so I thought pouring cold water on you will do the trick." Kagome giggled at the sight of him. He did look humorous at this point.

"First, you drive off with my car and leave me at Miroku's house! Second, you take me to this Motel and don't tell me why the hell we're here. Now, you pour some fucking water on my face when I'm asleep. What next, shave my head bald when I'm not looking!!!."

Kagome laughed at the last part he said. InuYasha's long, white beautiful hair shaved off into a shiny new baldhead; Ridiculous!

"Get dressed or we'll be late!"

"Late for what!"

"You'll find out later! Now hurry!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is this place?" InuYasha looked around suspiciously, crossing his arms in the process. Lots of wires and circuits clanged to the walls like roots from a tree. 

Kagome kept quiet, walking beside him down the long hallway from the door they came in. They walked down to the end and turned right. Kagome searched around the place, looking for the door she was instructed by the operator she talked to, two days ago.

"Ah, there it is!" She saw a green door and walked towards it, giving a slight knock. The door flew opened and a muscular man stepped out and stood there in front of them.

"Yes, may I help you?" The man said, looking obviously irritated.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my boyfriend, InuYasha. I'm here to appear on the show…." Kagome explained but was interrupted.

"Show!!! What show!! You never told me about a …." InuYasha yelled, but was also cut off.

"Oh, Higurashi, yes they informed me about you! It is my duty to lead you to the stage where you'll be sitting at. Is this the guy you want to bring on the show?" The man gestured at the confused InuYasha. 

Kagome nodded.

The man turned and peered in the room he came out from and gave a slight nod to someone. Seconds later, two scary looking oversized men bulged out the door.

"John and Billy, please escort this gentlemen into the green room where he will be waiting. Be careful not to break his bones." The man joked.

The two guys grabbed InuYasha and pulled him in the room they came out from.

"Let go of me, bastards!!! Kagome, help!" InuYasha squeaked as the door closed behind them.

"Follow me" The man began walking down the hall and Kagome followed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_5…. 4…3…2…. 1_

(_Music starts playing_)

A big sign was held up towards the audience and saw the queue to cheer.

(_Crowd begins to cheer)_. 

A deep voice was heard throughout the area, "Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and sexy mommas, hosting the show today, is the coolest of the cool, baddest of the bad, get your ass off the seats and welcome Naraku!!"

A man with long wavy black hair, wearing black jeans and a silky black shirt walked onto the stage. The crowd stood up and cheered even louder as they noticed the presence of the man. 

"Naraku! Naraku! Naraku! Naraku!..." The crowd chanted (A/N: Think of Jerry Springer.)

The man raised his hands up, accepting the admiration from the crowd.

**Naraku**: "Welcome everyone to the show 'Confess or dismiss'! I am your host, Naraku, and today's guests are eager to know their lovers secret. Like they say…"

"IF YOU'RE TOO CHICKEN TO CONFESS, BE HAPPY TO DISMISS!!!" 

(_The crowd yelled, finishing of his last statement; like a repeated tradition_.)

**Naraku:** "Please welcome our first guest, Kagome!" (He walked over and _took a seat in a big red cushion chair near Kagome._)

****

(_The crowd begins cheering and clapping as he introduced her. Kagome sat nervously as she smiled at the crowd in front of her; a big crowd_.)

**Naraku**: "So Kagome, what brings you here?"

**Kagome**: "I'm here today to find out if my boyfriend is cheating on me."

**Naraku**: "Hmm, cheating? Surprising to hear that from this show!" 

(_Naraku sarcastically said, winning a few laughs from the audience. He then waved his hands at her to continue._)

**Kagome**: "On the night of my birthday, I woke up to get some ice cream because I couldn't sleep. Then I heard my phone ring after I sat down on my couch. I was so lazy to pick up the phone so I just pressed my answering machine to hear who was calling. And you know what happened?"

**Naraku**: Please do tell us, that's what we're here for."  

**Kagome**: I heard a woman say that she came over to my apartment and fucked my boyfriend!!…Can you believe that--.."

(_Kagome shut her eyes, saying the last few words with distaste. She opened it again, hearing the crowd 'oohing' at her answer._)

**Naraku**: So you think he hasn't been faithful to you because of a message you heard from a woman. Well, after you heard it, what did you do?

**Kagome**: I just pretended nothing happened. I didn't want to act to fast on him or nothing because I wasn't really sure if he was cheating on me. 

**Naraku**: I see. 

**Kagome**: But when I heard it, I…uh… was so shocked and my heart felt like it missed a beat…and…. and…

(_Kagome shielded her eyes with her hands and the crowd gave an 'awww!' at her crying state_)

**Naraku**: Poor thing. Well let's bring out your boyfriend."

(_InuYasha was shoved onto the stage by one of the backstage workers_.)

**InuYasha**: "Hey! I told you to watch the hair!"

(_InuYasha smoothed his hair down and then realized he was now on stage_)

**InuYasha**: Uh? (He s_cratched his head and looked over to the crowd_)

(_The crowd let out a 'booing' sound when they saw him_.)

**Naraku**: You can take a seat. (_Naraku gestured his hand at a seat next to Kagome_.)

(_InuYasha sat down and witnessed Kagome crying_)

**Naraku**: Please state your name.

**InuYasha**: InuYasha and? 

**Naraku**: Do you know why you're here?

**InuYasha**: Does it look like I know? 

(_Silence_)

**Naraku**: Kagome, will you kindly tell your boyfriend why he's here.

(_Kagome removed her hands away from her now reddened eyes and stared at InuYasha_.)

**Kagome**: I want to ask you something. **Sniff**

**InuYasha**: What is it, Kagome?

**Kagome**: Um… Are you seeing someone else?

**InuYasha**: First of all, you brought me all the way here to tell me this? Why Kagome? I thought you trusted me.

**Kagome**: InuYasha, I'm really sorry to have to do this but after what happened, I've started to have doubts about you and me. 

**InuYasha**: What doubts? What happened (_Starts getting confused_)?

**Kagome**: First of all, do you love me?

**InuYasha**: You know I love you. (_He leans over and kisses Kagome on the cheek_)

(_Crowd 'boos' again_) 

**Kagome**: I heard a message from another woman back in the apartment. **Sniff** She said something about previously coming over and spending 'Quality' time with you. I'm not sure who this woman is or if it was a wrong number…

**InuYasha**: Are you telling me that I cheated on you behind your back! That's bullshit!! I would never do such a thing to you; you should know that. I can't love no other but you, Kagome. 

**Kagome**: Really?

**InuYasha**: Really.

**Naraku**: Sorry to burst your bubbles, dude, but another guest is here to confront a shocking secret. Maybe its good or maybe its bad! We'll find out after the commercial break! We will be right back, stay tuned!!

(_Music begins to play and the crowd starts cheering_)

-------------------------------

A/N: Short chapter, I guess? Well now its commercial break for the show; so read the next chappie to find out who's the surprise guest and what is the shocking secret. Guess who it is? Well, please drop a review and tell me what you think. -_-


	5. False Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu Yasha characters.

Ratings: PG-13 ~For Language~

A/N: Hi, Again! Sorry for the long wait! 

**CONFESS OR DISMISS  **By: Divine-Heart

~**Chapter 4: False Surprise**~

Kagome could hear mumbling from the crowd as she watched them staring back at her and InuYasha. She looked beside her and saw InuYasha just fiddling with his fingers, looking obviously nervous for some reason.

The lights above the stage grew dark during the break while the lights still shown bright over the audience. 

She felt kind of guilty for InuYasha, bringing him to the show with out his notice. Maybe he wasn't cheating after all. Maybe he was telling her the truth. 

But…what about the time when he said he was going to help Miroku fix his father's bike? When Miroku told her that him and InuYasha had already fixed it two weeks before. She felt like a fool; a person being lied to and for what? Maybe that's why InuYasha was in his car, using his cell phone to call the other woman about their 'plans' being ruined. 

And about the times InuYasha has been out working from 7am to 9pm. At some points she has been to his work, him being an expert engineer, and stayed for a couple of hours. But, she wasn't really sure now how long he actually worked, when he was out. 

To think of it, maybe he was cheating on her. Messing around with some tramp that can't get her own man! 

Kagome changed her mind; She didn't feel sorry for him anymore.   

She turned her head away and now focused her eyes on the host, Naraku, who just took a seat again after walking off backstage for some touch-ups. The host, no more than twenty-five years old, Kagome was a big fan of his. He started off as a young actor from the age of ten and became famous as the years went by; Kagome remembered.  He played roles in many popular movies such as: "**_Never Ending Lives_**", "**_My Perfect Plan_**", "**_Demon Man_**", "**_The Incredible Spider_**", "**_Ten things I Hate about Mikos_**", "**_Superior in Many Ways_**", "**_008: Agent Most Hated_**", and many more. Now he owns his own talk show, one of the best shows on networks TV now. 

Naraku charmingly smiled at her and then said, "Your boyfriend, InuYasha, looks very familiar…like I've seen him before.  It's really weird…" He trailed off as the Cameraman called out to him.

"The show is airing back on in 15 seconds…get ready!"

Naraku positioned himself on the chair with his hand clutched to his microphone. Kagome looked back at InuYasha, who now had his arms crossed and looked upsettingly at the crowd before him.  _Maybe I made the wrong decision in bringing him here. _Kagome thought, as she turned away once again and got ready herself.

"Now!" The same Cameraman called out, giving the queue for Naraku to begin.

The lights above the stage gradually lit up brightly as music could be heard playing throughout the area. The crowd cheered and clapped as they got their queue from the Sign-holding man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Naraku**: "We are back ladies and gentlemen and we're here today because some people in relationships are keeping secrets from one another and anxious to find out what the other's secret is. For the viewers at home, if you just joined us right now, our first guest Kagome, has brought her boyfriend InuYasha, on the show to ask him if he's been messing around during the time they've been together. Hearing a seductive message from another woman, has led Kagome to have doubts about their relationship ever since. So Kagome, is there anything else you want to say or ask InuYasha before we bring out the guest?

**Kagome**: Yes. InuYasha, I love you so much. So much that I was hoping we could get married and maybe start a family one-day. But, I need to clear this thing up before we can get really serious and start our future. I need to know who that woman is that left a message for you back home. 

**InuYasha**: I don't know what you're talking about, Kagome. How am I suppose to know if I haven't heard this woman or the message you said she left? For all I know, I don't really have that many female friends, besides you and Sango. 

**Naraku**: Really. Who is this Sango girl? 

**Kagome**: She's a close friend of ours. I've known her since I was five years old. We met by our parent's, who were friends since high school. Sango is like a sister I never had.

**Crowd**: AWWWW!!!

**Naraku**: Very touching...um…so is that all you want to ask him?

**Kagome**: I guess…for now.

**InuYasha**: Before you bring out whomever, I just want to say something to Kagome.

**Naraku**: Go ahead.

(_InuYasha faced Kagome and took one of her hands passionately._)

**InuYasha**: I just wanna say that if anything goes wrong, remember I still love you, okay.

**Kagome**: What do you mean by that?

**InuYasha**: W-what I mean is if some shit happens between us by any chance, don't act too fast and just think about it for moment. Our love means more than anything, no matter what.

**Crowd**: (_Starts whispering to each other_.)

**Kagome**: But what's there to worry about? It's not like your cheating on me, right.

(_InuYasha then sighed and lowered his head, while placing his hands through the loose strands of his hair.)_

**Naraku**: Well, now that everything is cleared up…we all have been anticipating to meet the special guest. So give a warm welcome everyone and welcome our guest to the show!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A red door on the side of the stage  _(A/N: You know those prop doors the talk shows on tv been having on the stage corner, where a guest comes through after they are called out... Sorry, I don't know how else to explain it._)  opened slowly and a woman walked out, her expression looking a little troublesome at the moment. 

The woman's appearance though, was fairly attractive. She seemed to be wearing a long, cream-colored skirt with a light blue blouse, which fit her body perfectly and showed her curves clearly. She tucked some of her long, dark brown hair behind her ear as she walked and then sat down on the empty light-red cushion chair next to InuYasha. 

InuYasha and Kagome looked surprised to see the person who just came out. Kagome, being the excited person she was, got up and hugged the woman with a faint cry of joy. The woman couldn't help it but returned the hug with some added giggles. 

After their moment of greeting each other, Kagome sat back down, face now replaced with a wide smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Naraku**: Do you guys know each other?

**Kagome**: Yeah! She's the girl I was just talking about, Sango! 

**Naraku**: Nice to meet you Sango and welcome.

**Sango**: Thanks for having me here today; I'm honored.

**Kagome**: I'm like…so surprised! I never expected you to be here!

**Sango**: Surprise, surprise…heh heh!

(_InuYasha just closed his eyes and sighed much heavier than before, now catching the attention from all the people._)

**Kagome**: Is something wrong, InuYasha? 

**InuYasha**: Nothing, okay….damn.

**Naraku**: So Sango, what's a beautiful woman here for?

(_Sango blushed at his words and placed a hand on her cheek to cover the area she thought the blush was rising on.)_

**Sango**: Um…yeah, about that…I…

**Kagome**: Take your time Sango, I know it's nothing bad or anything. What's the good news?

**Sango**: Uh…it's not really…um, the kind of news…you would really like to hear. To put it in terms, its not good news at all… bad news is what I'm trying to say…

**Kagome**: It can't be really that bad, right? 

**Sango**: It…kinda depends on how you might take it…

**Kagome**:  Sango, Sango, Sango. My dear friend, if it's a mistake you've done in the past, I won't be angry with you. As long as you tell me, it's fine. That's what a best friend is for.

**Sango**: True. I'm glad you're taking this a little lightly and it really makes it easier for me to tell you this. I…

**InuYasha**: Sango, no!

(_InuYasha cut in, stopping Sango from what she was about to say. Kagome and Naraku looked at him confused as to why he did it._)

**Kagome**: No, what?

**InuYasha**: ……Kagome, maybe it's not really that important. Sango was going to tell you about her being hired as a circus performer. That's the reason why it's hard for her to tell you this.

**Kagome**: Really? Sango, all you had to do was tell me this at home. I would've considered it.

**Crowd**: (_Giggles._)

(_Sango glared at Inuyasha for his lack of honesty and for his rudeness in interrupting her._)

**Sango**: I can't believe you InuYasha! I am not a damn circus performer, asshole!… And I can't keep it to myself any longer; I have to tell her right now! 

**Naraku**: Let me guess, you're going to tell her that you're not REALLY a circus performer but somebody who sells popcorn and rice balls in the circus. (_A/N:  Did I ever mention that Naraku is a jokester sometimes…. even in serious situations, if I may add._) 

**Crowd**: (_Begins to laugh hysterically_.) 

(_Sango felt a little pissed of now. Her pale skin now turning into a dark shade of red, knowing the fact she wasn't taken too seriously._)

**Sango**: Really funny. Ha Ha, I'm laughing my pants off…

(_Sango sarcastically ratted out in a Kiddush way_.)

**Naraku**: But you're not wearing one.

**Crowd**: (_Continues to laugh hysterically_.) 

**Naraku**: I'm just kidding. Go on.

**Sango**: Like I was SAYING, before being interrupted!… I was going to tell Kagome that I…

**InuYasha**: Sango!

**Sango**: Just shut the fuck up and let me tell her!!  (_A/N: For the viewers at home, the 'F' word would be bleeped out._)

**Kagome**: It can't be that serious InuYasha. Let her tell me whatever she's got to say. It won't get me angry enough to beat the hell out of her or maybe rip her beautiful long hair off. 

(_Sango patted her hair and shifted uncomfortably on the chair._)

**Naraku**: Everybody's waiting Sango. What is the secret? 

**Sango**: Kagome…I…I couldn't keep this secret from you any longer. I felt really depressed ever since and every time I went to sleep, it haunts me so much. Our friendship means a lot to me and I don't want anything to break it up. I feel so disgusted and screwed up right now when I think of it. I can't believe I've done this for three months now. I hate it!

(_Tears began to well up in Sango's eyes and her voice began to get shaky as she continued to explain her secret._)

**Sango**: I...I lost…my virginity…

**Kagome**: You lost your virginity to Miroku!?

**Sango**: No….to InuYasha…

**Kagome**: YOU WHAT!!!!!?

------------------------

A/N:  Never thought Sango was going to do something like that to Kagome, huh? You have to read on and find out what happens next. You think that was the only twist, but there's more. Please drop a review and tell me what you think. Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
